


Silks and Satins

by bluemountainsmajesty (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluemountainsmajesty
Summary: Y/N introduces lingerie to Middle Earth. Her husband catches wind of her pastime, he wants to see what all the talk is about.





	1. Silks and Satins

“I know, I know, it’s kind of unimportant. Since the mountain is back in the swing of things, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to introduce a little something new.” You tried to defend your idea to Tauriel, her expression showing that she may not be entirely on board with your idea.

“I’m not disagreeing with you,” Tauriel began, hesitating, “But, what exactly is lingerie?”

She had to be joking, right? You took a moment to see if her expression changed. Apparently, she wasn’t joking, and you had to explain how back in your world, cute undies were a thing.

You couldn’t exactly commission something and probably emotionally scar Dori for life with such a request, but, luckily you had a bit of sewing skills yourself. Now, all you needed were his connections.

You measured Tauriel, scribbled all her numbers down and assured her that soon enough, she would have the cutest undies she’d ever seen.

“But, you have to understand,” you added, “These are special occasion, or surprise the hubby, spice up your love live- not that you two need that, god no.”

She grinned, getting the picture. At first, Tauriel had been rather shy about the whole thing, but the two of you had grown close enough to share true feelings on the subject.

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with.” She said, taking her leave and letting you rush about to get Dori’s fabric hookups.

He agreed to bring you to a fabric shop, where once you arrived with him, they revealed another chest of fabrics- as long as a bed and deep too, behind their counter.

You got what you needed, some silk, lace, satin, and ribbons, in a few different colors, and began right away.

You had come up with a great design for Tauriel: a high-waisted, deep green satin panty, with black lace side panels and cute trim; paired with a spaghetti strapped, black lace bralette with matching satin detailing.

You didn’t stop there though, but included a ‘robe’ outer layer, made from a similar deep green mesh with lace trim.

She was a little surprised when she saw it, to say the least.

Still, when she tried it on, she seemed to like it.

“Do you like the fit? Anything too loose, too tight?” You checked, while she looked into the glass.

“I love it.” She finally gushed, layering the robe more conservatively, then adjusting it back, before she brushed her hair over her shoulder, “Do you have any for you?”

“I have extra fabric.” You shrugged, “I could throw a little something together.”

“You should.” She agreed, admitting that your initial goal was met, of increasing confidence of the wearer, “And he is going to adore this.”

“I hope so, just try not to tear it okay?” You teased, letting her change back and carry her surprise back to their shared room.

The word traveled quickly, as you had gone back to the shop for more, and an inquiry led to a story… some eavesdroppers were quick to spread the news around.

Eventually, a nervous woman knocked at your door.

“Oh, hello.” You offered a smile, “Can I help you with something?”

“I heard that you sew-” she began, “I think I would like to make a purchase.”

You welcomed her in, and showed her the couple of things you had stitched for yourself, another set Tauriel had ordered, and a new robe you were making for Dis.

Any hesitance she had faded away, and she agreed to measurements and a consultation.

“So, what are you looking for?” You asked, checking about colors, fabrics, how revealing she wanted it to be, and if she had any areas she did or did not want to highlight.

After getting all of that, you tapped your coal once on the paper, “Could I just ask, where did you hear about this?”

“One of the dwarrowdams whose son trains with my Gimli, heard about it.” She admitted.

You nodded, before realizing what she had said, “Gimli? Are you by any chance Gloin’s wife?”

She flushed, as though she’d been caught, and that started a whole new tone for the appointment. You turned it around from her shy demeanor, to her leaving giggling and filled with anticipation.

When you finished her order, you brought it by, all wrapped for her, when Gloin answered the door.

“I was hoping to see the lady of the house.” You said, rocking on your feet. You saw how curious he got, as he called her over, and once she flushed- though she looked excited, he put it together.

“It’s true then?” He asked, as she rushed off to their room with the box, “What you’ve been doing?”

“It very much is, and I’m positive you’ll like it.” You said, and he broke out into a grin.

“Oh, I know I will.” He said, “Just glad our wee lad’s off at training camp.”

With that you left, and once the glowing reviews hit the gossip circles, you found that you had made quite the name for yourself.

Unfortunately, with how busy you had been with orders, you had yet to unveil your work to the man you most wanted to show it off to.

Although, with how many people were abuzz about it, he had caught wind of it anyways. Which is why he surprised you coming back to the room much earlier than usual.

You were sitting at the desk, stitching a piece for one of the dams from the Iron Hills when Thorin waltzed through the door.

“You’re home early.” You noted, not bothering to try and hide your work. With all of the fabrics strewn around the bed and the desk, you knew it wouldn’t happen in time. He glanced around the room, taking in the strange ‘decorations’. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” He said, lifting a strip of lace trim from the bed, “Though, I expect less interesting than yours.”

You turned back to see him admiring the stray fabrics, and you couldn’t hide your smile. He didn’t know what was coming for him, the sweet, oblivious king he was.

You went back to your work, finishing up the detailing on the bustier. As you worked on the last few rows of stitching, you felt your husband’s hand move to your shoulders.

“What have you been up to, my queen?” He asked, his voice low as he dipped his head down to press his lips to your neck.

“Just a pet project.” You told him, setting your work down, “As a matter of fact, I think I’ve done enough for today.”

You got up and gathered your work, before setting it into the chest you had set aside for your little hobby. When everything was cleared up, you passed your husband, pausing to rest your hand on his chest and steal a proper kiss before you reached your hiding place.

“I’ll be right back.” You promised him, hiding the surprise from his eyes as you stepped into the washroom and shut the door. You changed into the set, and haphazardly pulled the robe on as well. You had waited long enough for this big reveal, and when you pulled the door open, it was perfect.

The second you turned the knob, he gave you his full attention. Though, once he actually caught sight of you, in the nearly sheer deep blue balconette with a matching lacy bottom, his jaw quite literally dropped.

You took advantage of his awestruck gaze, and sauntered over to him, savoring every second of his stunned expression. He snapped partially back to the present as you slipped your arms around his neck. His hands went to your waist out of habit, and you felt him move his fingertips to graze the lowest lace of the balconette, and he couldn’t stop his smile.

“What do you think?” You whispered, tangling your fingertips into his hair.

He hummed at the contact, “It’s breathtaking, you’re breathtaking.”

His hands shifted more to your back as he caught you in a kiss with such fervor, that you knew you had accomplished your goal.

When you pulled apart, he grinned at you before suggesting, “I bet it would look just as good on the floor.”


	2. Princess in Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel brings a surprise home for Kili. Borderline nsfw.

At first, Tauriel definitely her doubts, there was no way “cute undies” could make someone feel more confident. Still, she decided to humor you, and found herself pleasantly surprised.

As she shifted her stance in front of the mirror, she had to agree that you had a pretty good idea what you were talking about.

She struck a few different poses, just to see how she felt about it in different angles, and each was better than the last.

“You may just be onto something here.” She teased, tying the robe shut to allow for some additional coverage. After the two of you talked about how to spread the word about your work, she went and changed, eager to show off her gift to her husband.

You let her return to her room with a wink, “Have fun.”

She laughed and shook her head, deciding to tease you with the nickname her and the boys had given you, “Okay, auntie.”

Once she made it back to their shared room, Tauriel set the outfit on the bed. She decided to start a fire, and once the room was warming up, she changed back into the matching green set. Knowing she had time before Kili returned, she admired the fit of the set one more time before he got there.

Her hands slid up the lace panels on the bottom, until she reached her waist, where the fabric ended. She then slid her fingers under the straps to the top, adjusting them slightly before she brushed her hands over her chest, admiring the smooth satin for just another moment incase her husband got a little too excited when he saw it.

She paused, hands lingering at her chest as she heard the doorknob turning. She quickly pulled the robe on over it, making sure to keep it tied enough as to not reveal the surprise.

“I should’ve come home sooner.” She heard behind her and couldn’t stop her smile. Oh, she just knew he would love his surprise.

She moved slowly as she turned to face him, and she bent her knee just enough for her leg to slip between the opening of the robe, “Yes, you should have.”

His eyes had locked onto her bare skin, as he swallowed, clearly catching on to what she was doing, “What’s this?”

“Something new, Y/N made it for me.” She said, resting her hands on the tie of the robe, “Want to see what else she made?”

He nodded eagerly, his eyes traveling up her form until he reached her smirk. He fully intended to sound suave as he answered her, but what came out sounding more choked and coated with desire, “Oh god yes.”

She undid the belt to the robe, and Kili’s eyes widened. She let the robe slide from her shoulders, watching her husband’s gaze follow it to the floor.

With the robe on the ground, she crossed the room and played with her husband’s hair. He let out a shaky breath and she leaned down to his ear to whisper, “What do you think?”

She got her answer, as his hands went to her waist, grazing the top of the panty. He brought his mouth to her collar, biting gently as he trailed his hands upward.

She wove her fingers deeper into his hair, and let her head fall back. She had expected her husband to like his surprise, but he really, really liked it. The two of them were undoubtedly in for a fun night.

“Azralizi.” He breathed, pulling her closer against him, “Mahal, I want you so badly.”

She took in a breath as he brushed his tongue over the bite, “Well, it’s a good thing we have all night.”

Kili let out a low noise as he pushed his fingers up, moving the fabric of the bralette up with it. He stopped suddenly, as though he changed his mind, before he walked her back against the wall.

The cold stone against her skin made Tauriel shiver, before he lowered his mouth back to her skin. She would have to thank Y/N, this was definitely turning out to be a great idea.

The morning after putting the lingerie to the test, Tauriel knocked at Y/N’s door.

“Tauriel?” She asked, crossing her arms over her robe. She glanced back to the bed, where Thorin was luckily still asleep, “Is everything alright? Why are you up so early?”

“Everything’s fine.” She assured her, “I just wanted to place an order.”

Y/N looked at her like she was crazy for a moment before caving, “Okay, what else would you like?”

“Whatever you think is good, just three or four more sets?” Tauriel said, “Oh and do you do mending?”

“Mending, sure, why do you need something-” Y/N stopped, “You ripped the first one?”

“Well, technically Kili ripped it.” Tauriel corrected, trying not to laugh at Y/N’s reaction.

“Okay, I could’ve gone without knowing that.” She said, “Just, bring it over later today, and I’ll get started on your order soon.”

“Thanks auntie.” Tauriel teased.

“Yeah, yeah, just go back to sleep.” Y/N grumbled, “It’s too early for this.”


End file.
